Beyond the Shadows
by Geminidragon
Summary: A mysterious man appears and Pan is sent back in time to when Gohan was in highschool to be protected, but with math PE love and new enemies, not to mention younger Videl is Pan really safe? MTP GHV
1. Fall of the Warrior

Author's Note: Hey guys! I have to redo this story because it was taken off when my account was sabotaged so I ask you to PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love you forever. 

Now this isn't going to be one of those Pan tells Trunks that she loves him, he says he doesn't love her back, Pan leaves, Pan comes back sometime later all grown up, Trunks falls in love with her and tries to get her back. I don't really like that, what that shows is that Trunks only goes for beauty and that's lust. I don't mean to shun any one whom likes those just know that this won't be one of those stories.

****

These are things you need to know for this story:

Gohan was NEVER the Great Saiyaman.

Goku came after five years, but still treats Gohan differently from Goten, meaning he plays with Goten but he still expects Gohan to fend for himself and to become the next 'World's Protector'.

Gohan doesn't want this though he has been training since Cell to get his father's approval.

All Saiyans still have their tails.

Ages:

Pan: 17

Gohan (GT): 40

Videl (GT): 40

Trunks (GT): 28

Trunks (Mirai): 18

Gohan (Present): 18

Videl (Present): 17

Goten (GT): 27

Goten (Chibi): 7

Trunks (Chibi): 8

If you want to know some one else's ages just ask in a review.

~* **_Fall of the Warriors *~_**

__

It was dark. Very dark. She couldn't see anything as she turned around gazing around to find any source of light. At least she thought she was. Suddenly her legs began to move on their own accord. 

She began walking, she couldn't tell which way she was traveling as all of her senses had been affected by the darkness rendering them just as useless as her sight. She wiped some of the ebony locks that fell around her face. Suddenly she felt something cold and wet begin to fall from her cheeks and onto the ground with a deafening **splash**. It was almost like rain falling into the sea. Reaching up, she brushed her hands against her cheek.

She was crying.

'**Why am I crying?'** She pondered. Something wasn't going to let her think upon that as a bright red light absorbed the surrounding area. She brought her arms up to cover her eyes.

As the light died down, the ebony haired girl glanced around. She was in a church, she observed. This place was decorated for a huge celebration. Flowers and ribbons hung from the ceiling and the hall was filled with people. Some people she knew and others that she was unfamiliar with. She walked around apparently no one could see her or they were just ignoring her. Wide charcoal eyes looked upon the faces of every person there, they seemed to be happy and congratulating two people that were in the center of the large crowd. She slowly walked towards them. Her body felt cold and wet in the room filled with warmth and love. It felt like this place was never meant for the likes of her. She pushed through the crowed; the people around her were fading as she touched them. Their faces were nearly impossible for her to see. She continued on. ** 'Let me through!**' she thought. Her voice had refused to work for her. As she reached the center of the crowd she could see a flash of blond and lavender hair. Her heart constricted as she was finally pushed through the crowd. __

"Trunks?" She spoke. 

The fore mentioned man was standing in a handsome white tuxedo with a beautiful blond woman hanging on his arm. She was dressed in a beautiful wedding dress; blond hair fell perfectly around her face and framed her bright blue eyes. A smile graced her ruby red lips and a huge grin graced his. They both looked so happy. And she knew why.

Trunks and Marron were married. 

Her heart shattered. Crystal tears fell from her eyes as she heard the man that held her heart speak.

"Welcome honored friends and thank you for coming to this most happy occasion. I am pleased to announce that my beloved Marron and I are finally man and wife!" Trunks pulled his newlywed wife into his arms and kissed her passionately. The crowd cheered.

The girl hugged herself as each word cut deeper and deeper into her soul. She had to get out of here. And so she ran. 

She ran through the crowd and she ran through the church. She ran back into the darkness. She ran and ran and ran.

She didn't know long she had run until she finally stopped. Her chest ached and her breathing was panted. She pulled her knees up under her chin and wrapped her arms around herself. Then she cried.

She cried her sorrows to the world. 

She cried and cried. 

But know one was listening.

No one but one person.

A cold hand was placed on her shoulder; startled she jumped up and took a defensive stance. "Who are you?!" she demanded. 

The figure stayed in the shadows. A deep voice spoke to her, **"You poor, sad child. Betrayed by those who were suppose to love you, then you're cast aside like yesterday's trash."**

__

"Shut up!" The girl screamed, fresh tears fell.

The person chuckled, **"You may not want to admit it but this will come to pass. Your family will leave you, your friends will betray you. You will be left alone in the dark with no one to answer your cries for love and affection."**

"Stop it!" She screamed again this time she brought a hand up to slap the person in his face. 

The man caught her hand with his and brought it up to his cold face**. "No one will answer your calls as no one has. But I will, just like I always have. Bring me into your world and I will end your suffering." **He brought his lips to her hand. **"I will make those you have made you suffer pay."** He pulled her sobbing form into his dark embrace. She sobbed as his darkness seeped around her. 

He cupped her chin in his large hand and brought her face up to his. Cold ice blue eyes gazed into her charcoal eye; then he gently brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
Pan shot straight up from her bed covered in a cold sweat. She brought her hands up too her lips were she could still feel the man's kiss. It felt cold and warm at the same time. Her dream was still fresh in her mind, though it was slowly fading.
__ Who was that man? she thought. Suddenly the shrill cry from her alarm clock startled her out of her thoughts and pushed her to get ready for the day ahead.
She pulled on a white t-shirt and put a dark blue Gi over it. Her mother didn't like it when she wore Gi's but she was going out to train any way so it didn't really matter to her. She left her shoulder length ebony hair down and wrapped her tail around her waist. She stared at the golden band that was forever attached to her tail, it signified that she was the last of the Elite's. Pan looked back to the mirror on her wall and put on a smile for the day.
__ ****

Smile when your heart is breaking. She thought bitterly to herself and left the room.

Pan walked down the stairs and into the kitchen expecting to find her mother, father, grandma Chi Chi and her grandpa Goku, but the kitchen was deserted. She then remembered that they were at Bulma's house discussing wedding plans for Trunks and Marron. Pan sighed as she walked to the fridge looking for something to eat. She grabbed some rice balls and some bacon as she wasn't feeling particularly hungry today. She hadn't been eating well since Trunks and Marron had announced their engagement.

Now Pan wasn't bitter towards Marron as she was a very good friend, but she couldn't help jealous about Marron finally getting the man she had loved since she was a young girl. Pan was angry at herself for acting like this, you'd think that someone in her family had died instead of her two best friends getting married. She finished her breakfast with a frustrated huff of air and walked out of the house. Once she was out of the house, Pan started to fly into the forest for her morning training with Vegeta.

This was going to be a hard morning.

**__**

Just remember to smile. Smile and maybe no one will notice. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Pan landed in the wooded area earlier than she had thought she would. She looked around and found that nobody was here yet. Nodding to herself, Pan began to punch and kick at invisible enemies. At first she started at a normal human's fighting power, then she started to get faster and more powerful. Soon she was just a blur.

Suddenly Pan felt a familiar ki near by and stopped in her training. She landed back on the ground and looked behind her where she had felt the ki. Vegeta soon stepped through the thick foliage. She gave a quick bow of respect to the Saiyan King and took the defensive stance. 

Vegeta merely shook his head in disagreement. 

Pan got out of the defensive stance and asked, "Aren't we going to spare today Vegeta-sama (1)?"

Vegeta(2) gave an affectionate smirked to her like he always did. "No Kaiji (3), the onna decided that I am to help with the damn **_ceremony_**." He said with much disgust in the word ceremony.

"Oh." A down-casted Pan replied.

Vegeta huffed out in annoyance with a scowl. _Damn brat getting mated to the wrong woman._ He thought with distaste towards his son. He had already told him that he disapproved in his taste of women, but his son had merely stated that he loved the machine's daughter and planned to get married to her. _Too bad that baka brat doesn't see that it's killing Kaiji._ Again he scowled. 

Pan had yet to turn her back on Vegeta so he could still see that she was disappointed. "Don't worry Kaiji, I want nothing to do with this ceremony and I plan on complaining during every second of it." This got him a giggle from Pan. He gave a rare smile. He treated Pan more like his child than he did for any of his biological children, and if you were to ask him he would admit that he would be honored to be her father. She acted more Saiyan than his own children! She was his greatest hope for the Saiyan civilization. 

"Thank you Vegeta-sama." Pan smiled, "I needed a laugh today."

Vegeta nodded, showing he understood. "I may be being forced to participate in this ceremony today, but that does not mean that I will let you off today. The Namik will be training with you for a short while today, then my brat will train you."

Pan opened her mouth to argue against training with Trunks, but quickly shut it. She knew that this would probably be the last time she ever would see this Trunks. Which was silly because even though he was getting married it wouldn't mean that she would never see him…….. right? Pan shook her head to rid the disturbing thoughts in her head.

"The Namik will be here shortly, but I must leave now before the onna can complain that I am gone. Josho (4)." Vegeta didn't wait for a reply before he took off into the air.

Pan merely watched as he left and replied with a simple "Josho" of her own before she went back to her training. 

**__**

They left you again, didn't they? the same voice from her dream taunted.

'No! They have more important things to do than baby-sit me. they have to plan Trunks and Marron's wedding. Besides I don't mind being alone.' Pan threw three punches into the air, low, middle, low, each held less and less power. **__**

All of them can't possibly be needed to plan one _wedding.'_ He scoffed, **_'They just didn't want to be around you. They have been avoiding you since the '_happy couple_' announced their big plans._** Two punches and one kick, all slow and sluggish.**_ They left you alone. And don't think that you could possibly ever like being alone. I know how you cry each night that your parents aren't home. I know how your heart bleeds. _**One kick and five punches slowly growing more powerful.

**__** 'My parents are hard working people! They want nothing more than to give me the best!' Another punch with less power and slower. **__**

Did you ever want what their money could give you? It stated plainly. Two kick one too the head and another to the midsection.

__

'No.' came the mournful reply. One chop to the neck, slow enough for a human too see and powerful enough for them to get a slight burst of discomfort. 

**__**

No of course not, all you ever wanted was them. You didn't want the money, the clothes, the toys. You wanted the one thing they were always too busy to give you. Three punches one kick, incredibly fast and powerful.

__

'And what would that be?' A languid roundhouse kick.

**__**

Love. Pan gasped and stopped all movement. He was right. She lowered herself to the ground, sitting on her knees. 

__

'Yes. They gave me everything but that. Mama, papa, they were always too busy. Grandpa Goku was always fighting and Grandma Chi Chi was always busing herself. Vegeta-sama and Piccolo-san were the only ones that have ever paid any attention to me. They trained me to be powerful. They care for me.' the ebony haired Saiyan reasoned.

**__**

They don't care for you. They needed a strong fighter from your generation to protect the Earth when they are gone, and since everyone else is weak or they have their own lives it was only natural for them to pick you. They were charged with training you and they have been doing their job. The voice spoke.****

'No! That's not true! Vegeta-sama always calls me **Kaiji**! And Piccolo-san calls me his daughter! They would never say those things with out meaning their words………… would they?' uncertainty began to wrap its devilish hands around her.

**__**

Yes! This is the untold truth! This is the harsh fact that you have to learn! The people around you have lied to you and deceived you. They use you to their satisfaction then they will abandon you. I've seen it happen too many times for you to comprehend. Those word of affection they call you are nothing more than sounds and letters, they have trained you for their purpose and they have given you nothing else! Do not let them succeed in forcing you into submission. A cold, strong hand was placed on her shoulder as she began to weep. **_They will cast you out into the dark and you will plea and beg but no one will answer your cries. No one will care or love you. No one but me. _**A hand cupped her chin. 

__

'Why?' She questioned softly. 

**__**

Because I have loved you since you were a child and I first saw you. I promised myself then that I would always be here for you. Allow me to keep that pledge. Bring me into your world so I may show you true love, so that I can care for your bleeding heart. Bring me into your world and I will end your suffering. I will make those who hurt you pay in blood for your own bleeding heart. Bring me into your world so I can show you a new life. The shadowed man brought her lips to his. **_Allow me to be here with you, allow me to save you._**

Though Pan couldn't make out the man's face in the dark cloud that surrounded him, she could see his dark blue eyes. She felt…….something when she looked into his eyes. She wasn't sure if it was good or bad, but she wasn't afraid.

__

'Save me.' 

The man brought his lips down to hers and all went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Okay so nothing HUGE has happened yet. But I love the cliffhanger don't you? *grins evilly * If you want more or are just plain confused either e-mail me or review! 

1 **Vegeta-sama:** This means 'Lord Vegeta' or 'King Vegeta'. Pan calls Vegeta this because she was almost raised by him and Piccolo for her entire life because of her parent's work life. She recognizes Vegeta as her king and shows him respect by doing this.

2 **Vegeta:** I know Vegeta is OOC but he has to be for this story.

3 **Kaiji:** I made this up but it is Saiyan for 'beloved daughter' or 'honored daughter'. Vegeta uses this to address Pan because he feels that, even if not by blood, she is his daughter and his choice for his son's mate, thought his son is getting married to some one else. 

4 **Josho**: Again another made up Saiyan word. This one means 'Until next time' or 'Good bye' or 'Farewell'. It is used for close family and honored guest. 

__ ****


	2. Bleed for the Bleeding Hearts

Author's Note: Hey Guys! I love you all sooo much!!!! I will have review responses at the end of the chapter because I'm too much of a lazy ass to do it now. 

Okay now on with the story!

~* Last Time *~

**_They will cast you out into the dark, and you will plea and beg but no one will answer your cries. No one will care or love you. No one but me._** A hand cupped her chin. 

_'Why?'_ She questioned softly.

**_Because I have loved you since you were a child and I first saw you. I promised myself then that I would always be here for you. Allow me to keep that pledge. Bring me into your world so I may show you true love, so that I may care for your bleeding heart. Bring me into your world and I will end your suffering. I will make those who hurt you pay in blood for your own bleeding heart. Bring me into your world so I can show you a new life._** The shadowed man brought her lips to his. **_Allow me to be here with you, allow me to save you._**

Though Pan couldn't make out the man's face in the dark cloud that surrounded him, she could see his dark blue eyes. She felt…….something when she looked into his eyes. She wasn't sure if it was good or bad, but she wasn't afraid.

_'Save me.' _

The man brought his lips down to hers and all went black.

~* Continuation *~

Yelling.

That's what she heard. A tumble of incoherent words filled her ears and rang in her head. The words seemed to blend together making it impossible for her to distinguish if there was more than one person or even if it was masculine or feminine. After a few more moments her mind began to slow down from its hurried pace to figure out what was going on around her. 

There were two voices, both masculine. One seemed furious as it was yelling obscenities that hurt her ears to even listen too. The other though was calm and almost seemed full of a lazy cockiness. She recognized one of them immediately as Piccolo, her beloved mentor. The other though she couldn't place; even though she knew she had heard it before. 

Pan struggled to open her eyes, but the mere thought of it was exhausting. Her eyelids felt like they each weighed at least eight tons. Damn even her body was so heavy that she couldn't move one finger with all of her Sayjin strength. The ebony haired girl gave up on trying too move her body and instead began to concentrate on the people who were conversing in front of her. 

"….damn you! I won't let you!" an enraged Piccolo yelled as he jumped from the ground and seemingly attacked the air.

"You have neither the power nor authority needed to command me." another man taunted. His body was no where in sight and his voice echoed throughout the forest.

"Bastard!" Piccolo wiped his mouth of the purple blood that dripped from it.

"Enough, you have kept me locked away long enough! You will pay for what you and those damn bastards did all those years ago! Die!" Three bright red beams shot out from the trees and went towards Piccolo. They were aimed for his head and chest, and they would have hit had it not been for the heavy body that crashed into him and brought him down to the hard ground. 

The unknown man growled from his refuge as he saw a man in his late twenties tackle the Namik down to the ground. **_Damn him to hell._** He thought bitterly.

Both men got up and brushed themselves off before taking defensive stances.

"Piccolo what's going on?" Trunks questioned as he searched the area.

"_He_ has escaped from his prison, though I have no idea how he could have possibly escaped. Not even Kami knew how to leave that hell." His gruff voice held a hint of disbelief that Pan had never heard from her mentor.

"You don't mean **_him_** do you?" Trunks shot Piccolo a worried glance; then from behind Piccolo Trunks noticed the unconscious body of Pan. "Pan!" he yelled out as he raced to her side.

"No! Trunks stop!" Pan heard the green skin Namik cry before she felt a surge of violent ki and a startled gasp from both Trunks and Piccolo.

Pan was beginning to get her strength back and was finally able to open her eye. What welcomed her though was an image that would forever be engraved in her mind.

Piccolo stood there with eyes wide but unseeing. A small hole in his forehead and his own purple blood covered his face. Moment passed like years before he began to fall. Pan wanted to scream but once again her voice eluded her as she watched her beloved mentor and friend's body hit the cold, hard ground with a sick thud.

_NO! Piccolo! Please don't die! Please don't leave me here with out your help!_ Her mind screamed. Though her voice eluded her and her body remained motionless, tears fell from her eyes. _Piccolo._

"Arg! You bastard!" she heard Trunks yell out in rage. Her eyes moved towards him as he transformed into the first stage of a Super Sayjin. 

"That damn demon got in the way, and so he died. He fought with the devil and lost, and so he died. He took away everything that was precious to me, and so he died. He **saved** **you**, and so **he died.**" The disembodied once again spoke.

"Bastard!" Trunks flew into the air and began too punch out widely as if he couldn't tell where his opponent was. "You were suppose to stay hidden away from all life!"

Pan was startled by the amount of hate in Trunk's voice, yet she was also curious as to what he meant.

"And so you still condemn me to Tartarus with not even the slightest hint of remorse! You are just as demented as you were all those years ago!" Another ki blast shot out from the trees. Trunks was barely able to dodge it.

"We had to lock you up or you would have killed more people! You were the demented one!" Trunks shot three blue ki blasts into the foliage.

"To damn a child to hell that knew no better was a worse sin than the lives that were taken!" Four red ki blast shot towards the lavender haired man. Only half hit their mark. One hit him in the right shoulder and the other in his left side. "And now _you _and your _friends_ were damning her to the same hell that I have lived for the bulk of my life!"

"Never!" The Sayjin prince yelled. "We would never do that to her! I would never hurt her!" he said passionately as he shot more ki blasts into the forest and turned towards Pan. "I would never purposely hurt you Panny." He whispered quietly though both beings could hear him.

"You know nothing of her young, foolish prince. Her heart bleeds every moment of her life as she watched you and the rest of this disgusting planet live your lives and ignore her. Pleas and calls of pain were left unanswered and unheard. You left her in the dark and I saved her. I answered her calls and I cared for her broken heart! I loved her when she needed it most and still love her!" A figure shadowed in darkness walked into the clearing; cold, blue eyes glared at the demi-Sayjin. "You have caused her pain and you shall now repent with your life!" 

The blue eyed Sayjin prince growled and moved closer to the now conscious Pan. They had both still failed to notice that she was indeed conscious and listen to their every word. "Forgive me Pan, I was unable to protect you form such a monster." He whispered. 

Pan, still unmoving, was confused by his words. _Protect me?_

The shadowed man brought up what appeared to be his hand above his head. With his palm laid flat above him he gathered more of his crimson ki into his palm. The ki took the shape off a ball with three ki lines crossing over it.

Trunks on the other hand brought up both his hands to his face and crossed them over each other. A light blue flame of ki surrounded them. 

They both glared at each other as they gathered their ki. Both were oddly silent. 

"CRIMSON RETRIBUTION!" the man hurled the crimson ki blast towards his opponent with amazing speed.

Trunks surprised both Pan and the unknown man by turning around, with his back to his enemy, and faced the beautiful Sayjin girl. "TIME PARADOX!" the blue flame shot from him and enveloped Pan.

The flame dance around her and she felt her strength returning faster. She was lifted off the ground and turned her gaze just in time to see Trunks smile at her-

-just before the crimson ki blasted through his back, through his heart, and through his chest. 

"NO!" she screamed as he still stood with his eyes wide with pain. "No! Trunks!" His gaze met hers and Pan could see the once brilliant blue flame in his eyes flicker out.

"Be safe Panny." His body crumpled to the ground. Soon his blood pooled around him and his eyes closed.

The blue flame around the Elite was growing grander and grander by the moment, but she took no notice. Her heart shattered as she watched her love's life slip away. _No! This wasn't how it was suppose to happen. He was suppose to live and be happy! It didn't matter if he married Marron. At least then I could still see him and love him from a far. But this…... his death only means I will never see his beautiful blue eyes or lavender hair again. It will mean I would be alone once again._

Why was all of this happening? Why couldn't she just wake up from this horrible dream in her warm bed? Why couldn't the hurt stop for just a few moments? Why was she damned to a world where she felt no love or friendship? Why must the only things that mattered to her slowly and painfully be taken a way from her? Why? Why? Why!? WHY?!

The flame encased her body and she once again was surrounded by darkness.

Only this time there was no one here to save her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The man had watched as his beloved cried for the fallen Sayjin prince. He had watched with a certain glee as the same Sayjin prince fell to the ground. Then with rage and turmoil he watched as his beloved was encased by the strange blue flame and disappear along with it. 

"No!" He growled and turned towards the dying prince. "Where have you hid her!" the blue eye man pulled Trunks up roughly by the collar of his white training shirt. 

The prince merely smirked; "When you can't find her." the pain was beginning to fade. It wasn't so bad, dying that is. He just wished that he could have told everyone how much he loved them, especially Pan and Marron. _I love you all, mom, dad, Bra, Goten, Marron. I love you Panny. _And with his final intake of air the last of the Sayjin prince died.

Disgusted by the dead monarch the man dropped the body uncaringly back to the ground. "Disgusting filth. Rot in hell for all that you and your kind have done to me and my beloved. Though I must thank you for giving me the most important clue to finding my love." He kicked Trunks' body and took off into the air.

**_I've always wondered how Capsule Corp. turned out over the years. Hope Bulma still has her time machine._**

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

Author's Note: Sorry if that was shorter than normal, but my computer is acting stupid. Damn computer! ***kicks computer*** Take that! ***computer tackles Geminidragon*** Ahhhhhhhhhh! Save me! @.@

Review Responses: **__**

**_Darkness carrier:_** Thank you for your kind words! You'll be getting hints of who the man is through out the story, but he won't be revealed until much later!

**_Missa5:_** Is this soon enough? Probably not. ^.^;

**_Nauriell:_** Haha stupid! You don't get it! Haha! And now you are laying at home all drugged up because of the surgery you had during school THAT LEFT ME ALL ALONE IN HELL!!! You horrible person. But because I am nice this chapter is for you! Even though you won't understand it! @.@

**_SSJ5Tigger: _**You have no idea what an honor it is to have you review for my story! I love your fics! I can't believe that you would review for my story! And the first chapter! OMG! I'm happy I'm gonna die now! *dead *

**_V son Sayian: _**Most of that will happen in the next chapter. Yes. Total chaos. Later. He was there when she was born. You'll find out later. Who said she's going back? ^.~ Kind of. I dunno. Thank you! I hope I answered all of your questions!

**_Nqaomi:_** Thanks! Love the name!

**_Angel:_** Wow, your first? I hope I didn't suck. Thank you I'm honored!

**_ScoutSon: _**Thank you so much! 


	3. Alone In My Mind

Author's Note: Jeez, it's been like forever since I last updated! -.-; I hope you guys don't hate me too much! * glances around nervously * He he,  I'm sorry for taking so long. * dodges various items thrown by readers * AHHHHH!!! 

**_Explanations:  _**

Okay, in the last chapter Trunks used an attack called **Time Paradox**, this is kind of like a disruption of the space time/ dimensional continuum. In the series Super Buu, and Gotenks use this to escape from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber (Room of Time and Space)  except that they used a yell or scream to escape. The **Time Paradox **is just like that, only that it uses ki instead of sound waves. 

            *~*~*~*~* **_Last Time _***~*~*~*~*

Trunks surprised both Pan and the unknown man by turning around, with his back to his enemy, and faced the beautiful Sayjin girl. "TIME PARADOX!" the blue flame shot from him and enveloped Pan.

The flame dance around her and she felt her strength returning faster. She was lifted off the ground and turned her gaze just in time to see Trunks smile at her-

-just before the crimson ki blasted through his back, through his heart, and through his chest. 

"NO!" she screamed as he still stood with his eyes wide with pain. "No! Trunks!" His gaze met hers and Pan could see the once brilliant blue flame in his eyes flicker out.

"Be safe Panny." His body crumpled to the ground. Soon his blood pooled around him and his eyes closed.

*~*~*~*~*

"Where have you hidden her!" the blue eye man pulled Trunks up roughly by the collar of his white training shirt. 

The prince merely smirked, "When you can't find her." the pain was beginning to fade. It wasn't so bad, dying that is. He just wished that he could have told everyone how much he loved them, especially Pan and Marron. _I love you all, mom, dad, Bra, Goten, Marron. I love you Panny. _And with his final intake of air the last of the Sayjin prince died.

Disgusted by the dead monarch the man dropped the body uncaringly back to the ground. "Disgusting filth. Rot in hell for all that you and your kind have done to me and my beloved. Though I must thank you for giving me the most important clue to finding my love." He kicked Trunks' body and took off into the air.

**_I've always wondered how Capsule Corp. turned out over the years. Hope Bulma still has her time machine._**

****

*~*~*~*~* **_Continuation_** *~*~*~*~*

Nothing. 

That is what surrounded her at this moment.

A blank field of black nothingness. The only thing that set her apart from this insanity was the still vibrant flame of blue around her. Her eyes were fully opened, yet they were oblivious to her surroundings. One image continuously played and replayed itself in her mind's eye.

Trunks and Piccolo.

Both of them dying. 

Both of them leaving her.

Trunks sending her into this place with only a blue flame as her shield against the insanity that lay beyond. 

She could still hear his voice telling her to be safe.

She could still see him fall to the ground with a hole through his beautiful heart, and then she had watched as a crimson pool made itself known around him. 

Tears had fallen from her face, and they now left her alone in her own misery. Her soul was hurting and her heart was broken, how could she continue? The life she had left behind was nothing but a damn nightmare and the only true savior that she knew of had left her. And her love was now dead. Why should she continue? What was left? 

The voice that had once accompanied her in her solitude was gone. To where, she didn't know. Pan knew he was still alive, if not more so than the last she had heard from him. She could feel him in her blood and her mind._ 'Where are you my savior?'_ her thought echoed through out the vast plain.

The Sayjin elite was so tired. She was tired of the emptiness, of the pain, of the betrayal. Most of all she was tired of her hellish life. 

"Please if there truly are any heavenly beings that care what happens to this lonely creature take pity and send me to a place where I won't be lonely!" she cried out. 

There was no answer.

"Please! Haven't I done enough?! Haven't I suffered enough?! Haven't I seen enough of my love ones die and fight!? _PLEASE I Have had enough." _she ended in a sob. 

"Please, I've seen and heard too much, I'm confused. I don't understand anything anymore, I don't know what to believe." The ebony haired Sayjin pleaded. 

A sudden burst of fiery hot air blew around her causing her to shut her eyes as her hair blew with the gale.

 "Save me from my isolation." 

A bright, violent eruption of light came from below her and Pan felt herself fall towards it.

**_"Help me please."_**

*~*~*~*~*~*  

The serenity of the calm and quiet forest was a welcome change from all of the fighting and struggle from his life before. The only sound around him was of the wind blowing softly through the trees and the sound of the waterfall not to far off to his right. The trees towered over him, giving him shade from the bright sun over head. He lay on the grassed earth with his arms crossed underneath his head and his legs crossed. The half Sayjin was taking this time to just relax, with out the worry of murderous androids attacking what was left of the human population. This was the life that his mother had wanted for him.

_'Mother.'_ It still pain him to think about her even though she had come back to him in a different form and attitude. His mother in this time was a lot more care free and lively. She was so much happier than his mother had been, he thought that it must have been from his father still being alive and no killer androids terrorizing the world. He was happy that she was alive and well, but he was still reluctant to get attached to her. With a heavy heart felt sigh, Mirai Trunks sat up with one knee in the air and one leg still sprawled on the ground. 

He ran a hand through his lilac hair. "Why can't I be happy here?" he asked the world. "This world is so peaceful, I don't have to fight any more. I have my friends, my family, and a life here. Still there is something missing, and I can't figure out what it is for the life of me." With a frown on his face, Trunks pulled himself up off the earth and brushed himself off.  

"I'd better be getting back to Gohan, he'll beat me into the ground before our sparing match if I am late again." The demi-Sayjin pushed off the ground and used his ki to float in the air. He was about to blast into a higher speed, when a deafening explosion disrupted the serenity of the forest. 

"What the hell?" Trunks' head turned towards the sound. He could see a raise of dark blue smoke. It was coming from the waterfall.

~*~*~*~*~* 

Trunks was in the air above the waterfall. The smoke had dissipated by the time he had gotten there, and what ever had made the explosion was out of his site. Not seeing anything of importance in the stream that preceded the waterfall, the lavender haired teenager flew to the where the waterfall began. Again he could see nothing in the lake that the waterfall poured into. But something in the waterfall caught his eye, it was a mass of black and dark blue. Squinting his eyes, Trunks that it was in fact a girl. With out a moment's hesitation he followed the girl.

He pulled the young girl out of the cascading water with ease. Trunks then brought her to the shore. Quickly he checked to be sure that she wasn't hurt she wasn't hurt, but just as he breathed a sigh of relief he realized that what she wasn't doing. She wasn't breathing. 

"Shit!" the young man exclaimed. With a slight hesitation, and a heavy blush, Trunks pushed on her chest. When she didn't respond he put his lips to hers, again with a deepened blush, and breathed for her. When once again she didn't respond he redid the processes. "Damn it come on breathe!" 

For some reason or another the girl responded to him and she began to cough out the water that contaminated her lungs. Trunks turned her over and patted her back as she cough onto the ground. Once the girl began to take in large gulps of air Trunks let her go.

"I think you're going to be alright." He didn't know why he said it, but it seemed like the right thing to say at a time like this.

Apparently the girl thought other wise as she stiffened. Though her breathing was still labored, Trunks could almost swear that she had stopped breathing for a moment.

"Is something wrong miss?" He asked. He was unable to see her face as her back was towards him, but he got the impression that she was shocked for one reason or another. 

Suddenly she turned to face him. A startled gasp escaped from her still pale lips and her charcoal eyes went wide. On instinct Trunks looked her over quickly to search for any weapons or danger. His cheeks were once again stained with red as he saw that she was not a young _girl_, she was more like a woman from the way her wet gi clung to her like a second skin and her white shirt was practically see through. Embarrassed, Trunks turned his head.

"A-are you al-alright ma'am." His speech was higher pitched and broken with embarrassment.

The girl suddenly looked angry. "Who are you? And how dare you take that form!" she spat at him.

"Uh?" Trunks was confused. 

"Bastard. I'll make you pay for your disrespect to the Sayjin Royal House!" She launched herself at the demi-Sayjin with blinding speed, on instinct Trunks shot into the air with her hot on his trail.

Trunks was able to dodge her attacks as she was still weak from her near drowning. " I have no idea what you're talking about lady!" 

The ebony haired girl aimed a punch to his jaw. "Bastard! You will refer to me as a Sayjin Elite!" 

"Sayjin Elite?" He dodged another kick and punch.

"Fight me damn you!" She aimed a round house kick to his side, but it was blocked by Trunks grabbing onto her ankle.

"Listen I don't want to fight you! I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry." He released her ankle and watched as she stepped away from him with a glare. 

"If you are sorry then drop the ruse. I will not stand for you  to look like him! I will not fall for your trick!" She managed to get in a punch to his jaw that sent him to the ground. She was about to follow and complete her revenge when she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck and then the world went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*  

Gohan had managed to reach Trunks just as he fell to the ground. He had been near by and was the first one to respond to the unfamiliar ki fighting with Mirai Trunks. There was a girl in the air in front him who hadn't seemed to have noticed Gohan yet. She was about to strike Trunks again when Gohan phased out and hit her on the back of her neck. She fell from the air unconscious as he shot out his arm in front of her to catch her.

Trunks got up from the slight creator he had made when he fell and flew up to Gohan. "Thanks man." He said while rubbing his jaw. 

"No problem, but what did you do to get her so angry?" Gohan asked innocently.

"That's the thing, I don't even know her! I saved her from drowning, and then she wakes up and attacks me!" Trunks responded.

"I guess that you're just not luck with girls, uh?" Gohan laughed. 

"Ha, ha." Trunks sarcastically said, "but she is too fast and strong for a normal human. I bet she could easily take on Krillin and 18 and win. And she also accused me of disrespecting the Sayjin Royal House. She even said that she was a Sayjin Elite!"

"Impossible, even if –_if_- she is a Sayjin, she can only be made into an Elite by the King, and she is way too young to have ever met Vegeta." Gohan shifted her in his arms, "First we should see if she really is a Sayjin. Here hold her." 

Trunks tentatively took the girl into his arms, on his cheek the slightest bit of red was present. With the troublesome girl cradled in Trunks' arms Gohan opened her mouth to check for any fangs or enlarged canines. He was shocked when he found her canines longer and shaper than what was meant for a human. He checked her ears which were slightly pointed, even her scent had a faint trance of a Sayjin but that could have come from either Trunks or himself. 

With one hand under his chin and the other supporting the first he said thoughtfully, "From what I can tell, she's defiantly not fully human, but I can't tell if she's a true Sayjin without a tail."

Suddenly Trunks' whole face turned a bright red. "I-I don't think that a problem." His voiced squeaked. Curiosity light up on Gohan's face. Trunks looked down to his leg which was being wrapped by a light brown tail adorned by a band of gold and silver.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Okay so that big of a cliffhanger, but I still want some reviews!!

**_Next Chapter:_** Pan meets the rest of Z-fighters and she now has to figure out how to deal with being in an alternate universe with a teenage version of her father and love. But the worst is finding out how to deal HIGH SCHOOL!

**_Review Response: _**

**_Nau-Nau: _**STUPID!!! I dedicate an entire chapter for you and you aren't drugged up!? Grrrr…. I know I'll send over some rotten (milk) chocolate for the rest of your life! BWHAHAHAHAH!! *insane again*

**_SSJ5Tigger:_** Okay I won't die yet, but the answer to your question is……. You'll find out later in the story. ^.~

**_Element6:_** I hope you like this chapter too.

**_Mystiangel21:_** I know that this was kind late to get up, but hey better late then never as I never say.

**_Risika Shardae: _**YES! BWHAHAHAHA! I've made another person insane! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA. Now only 6 billion to go……

**_V son Sayian: _**It's fun though! Later, no, dunno yet, yes, some of it, here, close, next chapter or three, he was there when she was born, later, later, he loves her, later, yes, yes and no it was for revenge for himself and Pan, later, later. 

**_Allysaiyingirl:_** THANK YOU SOO MUCH! I love it when people say my stories are different! I luv your name too!

**_I DO NOT OWN DBZ:_** I love that you think so highly of my story!

**_Angel:_** Thank you, yes this one is longer.

**_Telcontar_lover_**: Don't worry you'll find out who the man is later…. Maybe. ^.~

**_Darkness Carrier:_** Dude.. you have like the greatest name! You'll find out who the man is later!

THANK YOU FOR THE REVEIWS!!!  
  


G2G

GD

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
